Keeping Secrets
by LabyrinthDavidBowieWildcats30
Summary: Troy and Gabriella do not know they have magical powers, but what will happen when they find out about them. Will they be able to keep their magical powers a secret from their friends or will they find out about them? (On Temporary Hiatus For Now!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and Chad had been playing basketball and were now doing some talking. Chad asked Troy when he was going to ask Gabriella out. Troy told Chad that he is going to asked Gabriella tomorrow at school. Troy asked Chad when he was going to asked Taylor out. Chad told Troy that he was going to be asking Taylor out tomorrow after school. Troy and Chad then got up and went in to the house to get a drink. Chad said to Troy that he was going to go home and would see him at school. Chad left Troy's house and got in his car. Chad pulled out of the drive way and was on his way home. Troy went upstairs to take a shower and put some clean boxers on. Troy got in to his bed and went to sleep for the night.

Gabriella was in her bedroom and making sure she had everything ready for school. She then went to her bed and got into it. Gabriella picked her book up and read a chapter, before she went to bed. A few minutes later she put the bookmark back in her book and set it back down on her night stand. Gabriella laid down and went to sleep for the night. The next moring Gabriella got up and took a quick shower. She got dressed for the day. Gabriella then did her hair and make up. Gabriella grabbed her school bag and purse. Gabriella made sure she had everything and then left her bedroom. Gabriella went down stairs and set her school bag by the door. Gabriella then went to the kitchen to get some thing to eat.

Mean while Troy got up and went for a run. A few minutes later Troy had came back from his run and was now taking a shower. Troy got dressed for the day. Troy grabbed his school bag and went down stairs to the kitchen. Troy decided to eat a bowl of cereal with a banana for breakfast. Troy finish eating his breakfast and put his bowl in the sink. He left the kitchen and went to the door. Troy picked his school bag up and left the house. He went to his car and put his school bag in the back seat. Troy got in his car and left the drive way. He pulled his car in front of Gabriella's house and waited for her to come out.

Gabriella had finished eating her breakfast and went to put her bowl in the sink. Gabriella left the kitchen and went to the door to pick her school bag up. Gabriella grabbed her purse and made sure she had her cell phone, wallet and keys to the house. Gabriella walked out of the house and locked it up. Gabriella was walking down the sidewalk when she heard her name being called. Gabriella looked around and then saw her friend Troy in his car. She walked over to the drive way and asked Troy what he was doing here. Troy told her that he came to give her a ride to school. So Gabriella got in to Troy's car and they left for school.

A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella arrived at the school. Troy parked his car and turned it off. Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and grabbed their school bags before shutting the door. Troy locked his car and then went over to Gabriella. They went into the school and to their lockers. They put their school bags a way and got their books for the first class out. Troy and Gabriella shut their lockers and went over to their friends.

Lucille called Maria and asked her if she wanted to come over to have lunch and talk about their kids powers. Maria told Lucille that she would love to come over to have lunch and talk about their kids powers. Lucille told Maria she would see her in a little bit then. So Maria hung the phone up and went to get her purse. Maria made sure she had her keys to the house in her purse. Maria left her office and went out to her car. She got in her car and left the parking lot. Maria was on her way to the Bolton house. Lucille hung the phone up and went to finish making lunch.

Troy and Gabriella with their friends had went to their first class and had got through it. They were at their lockers putting the books a way. Troy took Gabriella a side and told her that they were going to be having lunch on the roof top garden. Gabriella told Troy she would see him then. Gabriella and Taylor went to their next class. Troy and Chad went to basketball practice. Taylor asked Gabriella what Troy had said to her. Gabriella told Taylor that Troy told her that they were having lunch on the roof top garden. Taylor said to Gabriella that she hopes they do not get caught up there. Gabriella told Taylor that they will not get caught on the roof top garden. So they got through their second class and were at their lockers putting the books a way.

Troy and Chad had finished basketball practice and were taking a quick shower. They got dress back in their regular clothes and left the locker room. Troy told Chad that he was going to have lunch with Gabriella on the roof top garden. Chad told Troy he would see him later then. Troy went up to the roof top garden and set the food up for him and Gabriella to eat. Gabriella went up to the roof top garden and saw Troy sitting on a picnic blanket with food. Troy saw Gabriella looking at him and told her to come eat. Gabriella sat down on the picnic blanket and ate lunch with Troy. After they had finish eating their lunch, they did a little bit of talking. Troy said to Gabriella that he had some thing to asked her. Gabriella asked Troy what he had to ask her. Troy asked Gabriella if she would go out with him on a date. Gabriellla told Troy she would love to go out with him on a date.

So Troy and Gabriella picked the empty dishes up and put them in the picnic basket. Troy picked the basket up with the blanket and they left the roof top garden. Troy took the basket and blanket to his car. He put the picnic basket and blanket in the back seat and then shut the door. He locked his car back up and went back in the school. Gabriella was at her locker getting her books for the next class. Troy had went to his locker and got his books for the next class too. Troy and Gabriella went to their next class together.

Please Review!

A/N This is my new hsm story. In the next chapter will have Lucille and Maria talking about their kids powers and how they are going to tell them. Also in the next chapter will be Troy and Gabriella's date.


	2. Author Note

**Author's Note**

Sorry this is not a new chapter

This story is hiatus.

I am having major writer's block for this story.

I have decided to put this story on hold.

Please continue to be patient.


End file.
